


Love is a Mask(and we will drown)

by Voidish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Good Bro, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, a little too much, idk - Freeform, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidish/pseuds/Voidish
Summary: They were on a no-name beach near a no-name town under a bright sunny sky when Dean realized how beautiful Castiel was.The sand is golden, the ocean is slow and everything is not as it seems.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love is a Mask(and we will drown)

They were on a no-name beach near a no-name town under a bright sunny sky when Dean realized how beautiful Castiel was.

The blazing sun bathed the angel's figure in an almost heavenly glow, and Dean could've sworn there was a halo glinting above Cas.  
There _had been_ a reason they were here, something about something terrorizing the...something. 

  
It was slipping his mind because right now, he was focused on more important things, like how Cas was smiling that smile, the small one that was just for him, the one that would light up the hunter's heart and make him feel like a dopey teenager with a big crush.

The ocean gently swirling around him was almost as blue as his eyes, which were shining, like they did whenever the angel smiled at him or they kissed or whenever they were watching Dean's favorite movies with them cuddled on the couch, and he made a reference his angel got.

Why was he still standing here? So far from his partner? 

Dean moved to hurriedly walk towards his friend, who was standing _just_ out of reach, letting the waves lap up till his waist. 

....something was holding him back.  
Cas was reaching out now, slowly moving closer (or maybe further away) and Dean wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and hold on to him and never let go but the hands that were grabbing him did not yield.

He could see Cas right there and began struggling; panicked, and angry.  
He had to...He HAD to get over there or something...Something terrible would happen. He felt it in every muscle and every bone...Why couldn't he just...Run _through_ the restraints, into the bright cerulean ocean..right into Cas' arms ...

His struggle increased.

========================================================

Sam strained as he held his brother from following the siren into a watery grave..

**Author's Note:**

> I can think of some pretty dramatic titles for stories that're these short.
> 
> I cant write relationships for shit. Anyone w tips...plz comment down below how you know that witchcraft.
> 
> spn is not mine :/


End file.
